Between beanstalks and portals
by ouatcs
Summary: Home for all of my following canon cs one-shots. Every chapter is a new cs one-shot. The name and summary are listed on the author's note. Ratings vary between K and T if there's anything up to those ratings it will be warned! Latest: "What's a TV, Swan?" Captain Swan fluff, with a dash of daddy!Charming.
1. Way to charm a girl

"_**Between beanstalks and portals"**_

_**Hi! I'm posting a lot of one-shots lately so I decided to create one story and put them all together as chapters. Actually two stories, this one is for one-shots more like following canon and "In another life" (coming soon) is for AUs!**_

"_**Way to charm a girl"**_

_**My first one-shot in this group of one-shots and my contribution for cs au week day 2- future!cs au. This is also inspired by a prompt I got on tumblr (Loridia.: you asked for a prompt? What about Daddy!Killian trying to teach his teenage son (cause everyone thinks they would have a daughter and I think the whole father son thing would be good) how to "woo" a girl and not going to well at time. pls?)**_

_**Summary: Killian and Emma's son, Liam, asks his father help to woo Sarah, Regina and Robin's daughter, who seems to never fall for his charms. While trying to explain his son how to court the lady, Killian realizes it's time to have 'the talk'.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Liam was restless. He was pacing around his room, trying to think on something to charm Sarah, his best friend since childhood. He tried to seduce her just like he did with countless other girls before, but this something was different, it didn't work. He was Captain Hook's son for god's sake, it should be easy for him, it was in his blood.

Then an idea started to form on his mind. He could ask his father for help. He managed to woo his mother, who was as stubborn as Sarah. His father surely knew how to help him.

-EK-

Killian was arriving home after a long day of work. After he got his ship back he started to work as the dock's manager.

Walking home he saw Liam pacing around the living room, one finger on his month while the other hand was mimicking something and he was mumbling some words that Killian couldn't comprehend.

Once Liam saw Killian a huge grin appeared on his face. "Dad! I'm so glad you're home" he gave his father a half hug and a pat on his shoulder. "Aye, lad. So am I." sensing that something was off Killian eyed him suspiciously. "Is there any particular reason you're happy that I'm home?" he arched an eyebrow.

Liam scratched behind his ear, a habit he inherited from his dad. "Um, yeah, actually I was wondering if you could, uh, givemesomeadvicetocharmsarah" Liam said the words too quickly and Killian didn't understand them.

"What? I'm sorry, Liam, I didn't get a word you said" now it was Killian's time to scratch behind his ear, thinking the time was finally catching on him and his hearing skills.

"It's just, uh, this girl, Sarah, I like her really much but she's so stubborn and refuses to see my feelings for her. I was wondering if you could maybe give me some help" Liam looked bashful and reminded Killian of his uncle. They had the same curly brownish hair, although his son's eyes were green just like his mother's.

"Ah, so my boy is finally becoming a man, uh?" Killian chuckled and Liam blushed lightly. He usually was all cocky and flirty but deep down he was a tad shy, just like his father.

"So what's the problem, lad?" Killian mentioned to the sofa and they both sat.

"It's just different with Sarah. She's my best friend since diapers. I don't want to lose her, but I can't keep going as just friends. I want more. I already tried everything I usually do; I told her flirty lines, made her laugh more than usual, sent her some coy texts. I even read a love poem for her on literature class, which I never did to anyone, but nothing happened." Liam looked down, a bit angry with himself.

Killian ignored the fact that his son was in love with his mate's daughter and pondered on how to help his lad. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Maybe you can show her just how much you care for her, not just tell. Actions speak louder than words after all." He smiled, encouraging his son.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't get what I want to show her?"

"Then you have to show her in a different way. Prove yourself to her and everything should be fine, lad"

"Maybe you're right. She's my best friend ultimately. It's just that I'm so desperate for her see how much she means to me. I want her to be _the_ one for me. I've had my adventures with other girls, but I want to be special with Sarah. I want to go deep with her"

The last line got Killian's attention. Sure he knew of his son dalliances but he never really thought about his son engaging in more 'mature' activities. For Killian, Liam was still the little boy he took sailing every weekend.

Killian never had 'the talk' with Henry. The boy considerate him as his father and he considered him as his older son, but when David asked to do that for Henry he had let him. Only for his mate to find out Emma already had that conversation with him. Once Henry told him how his grandfather tried to compare love making to swords and stones, he couldn't stop teasing Dave for months. But now Killian understood the difficulty of having that conversation.

"Liam, how _deep_ you intend to go with Sarah?" he sounded pathetic and he knew it but he had to do this.

Liam's eyes widened in shock. "Uh, I don't know. I mean I plan to take things very seriously and I plan to, you know, do all the couple things, respecting her wishes of course" a wave of pride hit Killian at his son's words. He was happy his son was not only a lady's man but also a gentleman.

The wave of pride soon faded away as Killian remembered the subject of the talk he intended to have with his son.

"I'm glad you want to be a gentleman, Liam. But you have to know that, uh, when things get a bit more, um, _intense_ you should be careful, there are many diseases in this world, also there's some other _risks_" Killian, bloody Captain Hook, was blushing crimson, trying to hide his face between his hands. He regained composure and looked at his son again, searching words to go on.

The sheepish look on Killian's face was priceless. Liam knew he was trying to give him a sex talk, but he already knew everything he had to know. It wasn't difficult really. He lived on a fairytale town not on a nunnery, besides her mother already had that conversation with him.

Liam knew it was wrong not to interrupt and tell him Emma already told him the details, but he had to listen what his father had to say. If only the look on his dad's face made him want to laugh his head off, he couldn't even imagine his words. So he faked an innocent and confused face, gesturing for his father to go on.

"See, Liam" Killian couldn't find any way to put it so he remembered David's metaphor and thought about using one. "Just think of it as a ship and the dock. When a ship has do dock you have to, um, adjust it in the waters of the dock, thrust into it. When things between you and Sarah go deeper, just think of you as the ship and…"

Liam's outburst of laugh didn't let him continue. "Dad, that's one incredible way to put it" he said while trying to stop his laugher and failing miserably.

Killian looked ashamed at first but then joined his son. They couldn't stop laughing, tears on their eyes.

When Liam finally managed to stop laughing he told his father the truth. "I'm sorry, pop, but mom and I already had this conversation" Killian's face fell, in a mixture of angriness and disbelief.

"And I'm so telling grandpa this. Mom told me how much you teased him. Be careful, pirate, payback can be a real bitch" If looks could kill Liam would be more than dead.

Just when Killian was about to say something Emma arrived with little Ruth on her arms. The girl almost jumped from her mother's lap and went running to Killian. "Daddy, daddy! We're home!" Killian caught her and hugged her tightly. "Evening, little love" he put her down and greeted his wife with a kiss.

Ruth gave her brother a quick peek on the check and returned her attentions to her father. "I made a drawing for you today, papa. It's you and mommy doing couple things! There's also a heart, I did a very big heart, daddy, you should see it!" she said lively, taking Killian's hand on her tiny one leading him to her bag where the drawing was.

When Killian passed across Liam, who still had an enormous grin on his face, he whispered only for Killian to hear. "Just imagine when it's her time" he winked.

"Oh bloody hell, no, not my little girl."

_Fin_

_**(I remember reading something similar to the ship's metaphor before. If you know where or from whom it was please let me know and I'll give the due credits!)**_

_**I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment, leave some compliments/criticism/whatever, feedback is always appreciated! Also, feel free to leave me a prompt ;)**_


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

_**Thanks for the follows/favorites! I'm really happy you guys are liking it! Also this next story I didn't know if I should post here or in my other story (In another life- for cs AUs), I decided to post here since I only toyed with Emma's backstory. This is inspired by mags-love4ever prompt on tumblr (Killian somehow made to this realm going after Rumple instead of going to EF after Neverland and he met Emma, they fell in love and were happy, until something bad happen, dark magic made him lost memory and Emma went jail and she was pregnant, she hated him bc he left her! 10 years later Henry found her and Killian end up going to SB, he doesn't remember her and Henry knows that he´s curse, so they find a potion and Emma tells him that he is Henry´s father and that she still loves him!) although I didn't follow the prompt so closely.**_

"_**Welcome to Storybrooke"**_

_**Summary: Henry finds Emma in Boston and drags her to Storybrooke to fulfill her hole as 'the savior' there she finds no one less than Killian Jones, the kid's father, with no memory of her.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC. Some of the dialogues in this story also belong to them.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Another banner year" Emma murmured to herself as she stared at her lonely cupcake with a blue candle on it. It was her birthday, for the last ten years she always celebrated it with a cupcake, with a blue candle on it, always blue. A reminder not only of those beautiful blue eyes, who looked at her like she was everything, but also a reminder of what she lost. She still remembered her eighteenth birthday, which she spent it with him.

She never made a big deal of her birthday, always trying to forget the date, but when he found out it was her birthday he stole a cupcake and a blue candle, telling her she had to wish upon a star for the blue fairy and if her heart was pure her wishes would come true. She just rolled her eyes but wished; she wished for home. In that same year she thought that she had found home, only to have that taken away from her. It seems that being home wasn't in the cards for lost girls like her.

Regardless of any of that, today was still her birthday and she had to make a wish, so she closed her eyes, blew the candle and wished; this time she wished that she didn't have to be alone on her birthday.

When she reopened her eyes she heard the sound of her doorbell and went to get the door. Once she did she found a little boy staring right at here. He had green eyes and black hair. "Uh… Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he answered with another question. "Yeah. Who are you?" she asked back. "My name's Henry. I'm your son"

That's when Emma's whole world came tumbling down.

The next she knew the kid was in her apartment and suddenly everything became too much. She didn't have a son, she couldn't be a mother, but those green eyes just like hers didn't leave much space for discussion. She tried to argue with him but she couldn't stand the truth so she excused herself and went to the bathroom, needing space, hoping that the kid would be gone when she came back, but of course he wasn't.

She tried to argue with him again, with no much success either. Damn, this kid was so much like her and his father, so stubborn.

So she found herself heading to his home, Storybrooke (like seriously? Is this even a city's name?), Maine.

During all the way to Storybrooke he heard her kid, no, scratch that, the kid rambling about his book of fairy tales. But the problem was that this kid believed everything in it to be true, she knew he wasn't lying when he said it, but believing in something doesn't make it true. On top of all this craziness the boy also believed she was on the book, that she was some kind of savior. If only he knew that her life had nothing fairytale like.

When they arrived at Storybrooke he tried to play a trick on her, but she was better than that. She could find his house, a very big one; he was nothing less than the mayor's son. Ah, the mayor. She could easily see why the kid ran away. She wished with all her heart that her kid would be happy and she knew that there on Storybrooke, Maine, with the mayor as a mother he wasn't. So after some drinks, a night behind bars, a long conversation with Henry and some quarreling with Regina, the kid's adoptive mom, she decided to stay for one week. One week to make sure his son would be happy, and then she would run again, she would go to Boston and start things over.

Storybrooke was everything that a small town should be, and Emma liked it. But that was scaring her, she liked too much, after one day in town it already felt like home and that terrified Emma.

Her duel with Regina seemed to never come to an end. But the harder Regina tried to make Emma leave, the more she wanted to stay.

She was liking the kid a lot, but was very concerned with his fairy tale obsession, he really took everything seriously. So she decided to go to his therapist's office, and tried to understand the reason behind all that. She learned a lot about Henry with the man and he even gave her the boy's files, only that was a trap by Regina and she was behind bars, again. It seemed like Emma Swan was going back to old times.

A few minutes after her arrestment, Henry came up to the sheriff's station, accompanied by a man, his best friend who was going to bail her out of jail, since he was part of Operation Cobra he said while the said man was out, negotiating her bail with the sheriff.

When he entered the room, Emma's world came tumbling down; again, it was the second time in three days.

It was impossible, no, it couldn't be. She couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of joke. The man was no one less than Killian Jones, her first love, Henry's father. The man who tried to steal from her, but you could never steal from a thief. The man who she was sure was crazy as hell as he talked about Neverland, pirates, portals and believed to be Captain Hook. The man who became her partner, not only in crime but in life. The man who gave her everything she wished but never thought she could have. The man she loved and she believed he loved back. But he was also the man who left her alone on their yellow bug with no explanation. He hadn't been caught by the police she looked for it, gods, she looked everywhere for him but never found a clue about him, until this day.

The sheriff was already opening the door of her cell when he saw him so she got up and went to him faster than lightning.

She punched him in the face. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she said trying to understand the situation.

Killian looked even more lost than she. "I think so, lass. Why the bloody hell did you punch me?" he asked with a hand covering his cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Henry shouted. "He's my best friend. He's the one bailing you out." He said trying to make her understand.

Emma was a mixture of feelings. She was angry sure but beyond everything she was confused. She could see the turmoil on Killian's face too, the same face from so long ago; it looked like he hadn't aged at all since she had last seen him.

Emma looked at his son who was as confused as she and Killian were. And as much as she wanted to keep punching Killian, shouting at him. She couldn't do that. No. Her son didn't deserve that. He deserved to know the truth but not in that way. So she took a deep breath, counting to one thousand so she could calm herself, not that it worked.

"I'm sorry, Henry" she said simply. "And, uh, thank you." He still had a confused face. "We'll talk later." She said to Killian, who didn't look very pleased.

When they left the sheriff station, leaving a very curious Graham behind, Emma told Henry that was best for him to go home since his mom would be there soon. Emma and Killian (who reluctantly entered the bug) left Henry at the mayor's house. He went with no further ado, only asking for her to call him, saying he already graved his phone number on hers.

Finally Killian and Emma were alone. In the bug, the car that carried so many memories of their lost lives. Looking at him he realized that he indeed hadn't aged, he still had the same dark hair she loved running her hands trough, the most piercing blue eyes, now filled with curiosity and something very akin to amusement. She was driving towards the Rabbit Hole, a bar in town; she was going to need many drinks to have this conversation.

Once they were sited Killian immediately opened his month "See, love, while I do appreciate a woman who knows how to punch, I really prefer when she's not punching me, well, only if you're into this kind of stuff, if you know what I mean." He winked. He was still Killian Jones, the biggest flirt ever.

Emma didn't have time nor emotional condition for his flirty lines. It was time to face the music. She always thought of meeting him again, but in all the scenarios she created none prepared her for this.

"How can you flirt with me after all this time? After everything you made me go through? You left me" she tried not to yell since they were in a public space, but wasn't really making a good job of it.

He raised one eyebrow. "All this time? It's been like one hour at the very most since I first saw you. And as far as I remember I bailed you out, doesn't sound like leaving for me" he was angry, confused at her attitude.

"You're pathetic, you know that? I _loved_ you, gods, I loved you much. And you left me" she was definitely shouting. "Why?" her voice was only a small whisper.

"I'm pathetic? If I'm pathetic you're bloody insane, which I'm sure you are. I never met you in my whole life and you're saying that you loved me?" he let a cynical laugh "I know I tend to have that effect on women, but I never met you how could I have left you?" his eyes were pleading for her to understand. "This must be some misunderstanding. I'm so sorry this guy left you, but I'm not him."

She _knew_ he was telling the truth but couldn't understand why. Maybe he was a crazy person just like she thought he was when she first met him, back when all he could talk about was his ship and Neverland and a bloody crocodile. Perhaps he needed help or she needed help she didn't know.

"A misunderstanding, sure." She didn't want to sound sarcastic, she wanted for him to think it was only a misunderstanding after all, but it sounded really faked.

He got up, eyeing her one last time and left.

And just like the last time Emma was left with no logical explanations.

She was mess. Nothing made sense for here. Something was off, it had to be. So before she drowned herself on alcohol she called Henry.

"Ok, kid. You won. Something's definitely wrong here. Operation Cobra is on, full mode" she could almost _hear_ Henry's grin. "I knew you were here to help me! See ya tomorrow at Granny's, my mom's coming. Goodnight"

She didn't know if magic and curses really existed but she knew something was up on this town and she was going to figure it out what.

_**That's it! I had a difficult time writing this and I'm still not pleased with it but I hope it's not too bad. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of it! And feel free to leave me a prompt ;)**_


	3. Navigation lessons

"**Navigation lessons"**

**Summary: Based on prompt I got by naiariddle on tumblr: Prompt: captain cobra swan. In 3x17 David did not go to get Killian so he stayed with Henry all day, no cursed lips to. So maybe a little kiss between Emma and killian or/and he going to Granny's with them. Note that in this AU Killian never met Ariel nor crossed paths with Black Beard, but he did give up his ship for Emma.**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC. Also, I used some of the dialogues from the original show and I don't own them either. **

**Enjoy!**

Killian and Henry were sitting at Granny's, Emma asked him to take care of the lad since she would be practicing magic with Regina and he was happy to comply. Killian was quite taken by the boy, he really enjoyed his company. Henry reminded him of his father, the young boy he took by his wing so many years ago and also a bit of his mother. He also reminded him of Lieutenant Jones, obsessed with good from, only wanting to be a hero.

They were playing with dices and once Henry lost all of his fries due to Killian's 'practice' with the dices, they left Granny's heading to the docks. Killian wanted to retake the boy's lessons from some nights ago; he wanted to teach him how to sail just like he did with Bae, but he didn't have his ship this time and although he didn't regret, he would gladly give up anything of his for Emma's safety, he wished he still had his Jolly Roger, he wished the boy could use the sea to connect with his father and remember him as a hero, even if he was without his memories, but that he could offer the boy even without his ship.

Arriving at the docks, Henry seemed intrigued. "So, Killian, you seem to know an awful lot about sailing yet you never mentioned your boat, only those we steal," Henry said looking at the ocean ahead him.

"We merely _borrow_ it, my boy," he smiled for a bit but the smile faded away quickly. "No ship to mention, I'm afraid."

"Ah," Henry said simply and then was quiet for a long moment and Killian wondered if he should say something but the lad was making a thinking face, just like Swan did, and he decided to let the boy have his space.

Henry was still looking at the sea and the ships docked there as he said "So, which one will we be _borrowing _today?" he looked at Killian, who smirked and pointed for a small red and blue ship, _Barbára J. _was the name, the same boat they used the other night.

When they were boarded and Storybrooke seemed smaller each passing moment, Killian called Henry at the helm, teaching him how to steer the wheel. The lad already knew something about knots and stars; it was time for real practicing.

Henry loved steering it, and it appeared he was a natural, just like his father once was, the thought that Bae once _was_ a natural, in the past, made Killian's stomach flip, he still couldn't believe he was dead. He died a hero, no one could take that away from him, but it still didn't make the pain go away. He looked at the boy at the helm, having fun with it, and felt much lighter. Teaching Henry how to navigate and sharing information about his dad, indeed made him feel much better.

Henry's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "So, Killian, I know my mom can't tell me anything now to protect me," he started and Killian was about to cut him off when the boy went on. "Don't worry this is not about your case, I just want to know what's going on between you and her."

Killian's eyes widened and he scratched behind his ear without realizing it. "Uh, It's nothi…" he looked back at the kid, who wasn't believing any of it, and couldn't bring himself to lie to him. Henry, just like his mother, brought something on Killian, something good, the honorable part of him. "I won't lie to you, mate. I really don't know," pure sincerity in his voice.

"I know you and my dad were friends before you met my mom, but you don't have to be regretful, I think he would like for you and my mom to be happy," he said smiling encouragingly.

Killian was a bit nervous, but the boy's words calmed him. Sure it was much more complicated than guilty over Baelfire's death but hearing the lad assuring him that he and Emma could be happy together was a huge relief. "And what do _you _think of us, me and your mother, uh, together?"

"Well, I guess you're not that bad, besides I see the way she looks at you _and_ the way you look at her, all I want is for her to be happy," Henry smiled, reassuring Killian.

"I'm glad you think so, lad. All I want is her happiness, too, and it would be a great honor for me to bring some of it in her life," Killian said, smiling too, and then passed his hand on the boy's head, messing with his hair, continuing with his navigation lessons.

-EK-

After some more sailor's talks and lessons, Killian and Henry went back to Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma greeted them at the door and received her son with a kiss and a half hug and Killian with a smile and a nod.

Entering the apartment they found Regina talking with David and Mary Margaret about her pregnancy. He could see the subject made Emma a bit edgy but she hid it from her parents. She looked happier, though, a bit more smiley and cheerful.

David's grin disappeared once he saw Killian, Emma and Henry talking, realizing the way his grandson grew so found of the pirate, it wasn't really about the fact that he was a pirate he just missed his grandson thinking him as cool and fun.

Sensing the sudden change of mood, by Regina too, who looked sad that her son didn't even greet her, Mary Margaret proposed they went to have dinner at Granny's and everyone happily accepted.

They arrived at Granny's shortly after that and engaged in a happy conversation. Killian was really glad he could be part of this, of something, it felt like family and he was more than thrilled to be part of it. It clearly wasn't classical nor perfect but it was all that he could wish for.

-EK-

After they ate everyone was getting up to head home and Killian simply waved goodbye since he was living in Granny's inn. When he was almost reaching the door Emma's voice alarmed him. "Killian! Wait, I… I need to talk to you, just wait until I put Henry to sleep and then we can talk," she said and he nodded.

Killian decided to wait outside Granny's, it was a chilly night but the Granny's dinner was already closed so he waited outside for Emma's arrival.

Some minutes later Emma emerged from the door and sat on a chair at his side. "I wanted to thank you, Killian," she said truthfully. "He really likes you, thanks for taking him."

"Anytime, Swan," he smiled at her, one of his rare genuine smiles. "I'm rather fond of the boy, too."

"Killian, Henry mentioned that you two are borrowing some other ship. I was wondering, what happened to the Jolly Roger?" she asked curiously.

"She's gone," he answered simply and she frowned. "I gave her up."

"Why?" she whispered, still confused.

"Well," he scratched his ear. "I needed a way to get back to you, giving up the Jolly was the only way so I did it," he was nervous again, looking very uneasy.

Emma, however, was overwhelmed. "You traded your ship for me?" she asked, truly grateful.

"Aye."

Before he knew she was kissing him, and this kiss wasn't like their first one, no, it was slower and tender, it wasn't raw lust, it was passion, love. They kissed for a while slowly than more heated, but still taking their time, savoring each other.

The kiss was broken moments later and he doubted the moment was real. "Emma…" she smiled.

"Shh, I'm tired of living in the past," she said and he gave her a small smile and started to kiss her again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated. Also feel free to leave me a prompt ;)**


	4. Granny's

"**Granny's"**

**Based on a prompt I got on tumblr: I received a pretty cute prompt, but I can't find the inspiration to write it. Maybe you can: "CS Prompt: Roland sees Hook & Emma making out outside Granny's, and lets everyone inside know! 3". This is super short, sorry!**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

**Enjoy!**

Roland was running around Granny's with this little chocolate cone, charming everyone in the room while Regina and Robin were sitting in one of the benches, engaged in a conversation with Mary Margaret and David.

Henry and baby Neal were sitting on another bench, the baby was crying in his nephew's lap, so Henry took him for a walk around Granny's. Seeing his 'brother' walking away, Roland followed him.

They passed though Granny's corridors heading towards Granny's inn. Just when they were turning around, Roland's ball of ice cream fell to the ground; he made a cute upset face and kneeled to try to pull the chocolate scoop back in the cone. After some failed attempts he gave up and got up again.

Once he did he couldn't see Henry anymore, he looked around him for some signal of the older boy but found none. Just when he decided to head back to his papa he heard some noise, thinking it was Henry he followed it.

Getting close to the reason of the fuzz he came upon Killian and Emma, both smiling, leaning against the wall, tangled in each other; his hand was playing with her hair and his hook was trapped in her waist, as both of her hands were toying with his hair.

They were initiating a passionate kiss when Roland's giggles interrupted them. Emma and Killian simultaneously looked at the child; both blushing.

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Roland quickly interrupted it with more giggles. "You're dating! Dating!" he said still guffawing. Before Killian or Emma could say anything the child went running towards Granny's dinner.

Emma was without reaction, frozen in her place, her mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. She looked at Killian for some help but he was grinning like an idiot and all Emma wanted to do was shove away the smile off of his face, so she went to properly kiss him, but one more time they were interrupted by Roland's voice, a shout this time, coming from Granny's dinner.

"Emma and Hook sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he was singing between giggles. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder, trying to hide her blush; Killian's hand immediately came to her face, making her look at him. "What's this, Swan? The _savior_ is blushing?" he teased, still grinning. She gave him a 'shut up or I'll murder you' look and his smile grew even more.

"C'mon _pirate,_ time to face the music," she said finally, interlacing their hands.

**Ps: You may think it's a bit disgusting for Roland to try to catch the ice cream from the ground but I relied on the fact that he's a young child and still doesn't have this notion.**

**This is super short but I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the follows/favorites. Feel free to leave me a review and/or a prompt ;)**


	5. Mother's approval

"**Mother's approval"**

**Based on a prompt I got on tumblr: CS Prompt: Ruby and Belle want to know how Emma's date went, but Mary Margaret is there and Emma feels awkward talking about it in front of her. I must confess, this prompt reached my weakness- Mary Margaret and Emma's relationship. This is a bit more focused in their relationship than cs, but it has it too. Hope you like it!**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

**Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Emma, you have to tell us _everything_," Ruby said cheerfully, trying to make her friend speak the details of her and Hook's date. Ruby and Belle, and an uneasy Mary Margaret were trying to make her tell how the date went. They were sitting in one of Granny's benches, lunching together.

Emma never really had friends, even less dates; all she did was one-night stands. All of this experience was new to her. She wanted to tell her friends how it went, of course she wouldn't tell all the details they wanted to hear, but she would still tell some things, but her mother's presence made everything difficult.

She loved her mother, she loved _having_ a mother, but sometimes she missed Mary Margaret, her friend, the sweet and innocent teacher, who understood her, comforted her, but also didn't take all of her shit. Besides, how do you explain to your mother the reason you're wearing a turtleneck? It was really cold those days after all.

But all of that didn't stop Ruby and Belle, who surprisingly was a great supporter of her relationship with Killian, from asking thousands of questions.

Relationship; Emma still couldn't believe things between her and Killian had gone that far, she couldn't believe she had let someone in, romantically speaking. She surrendered herself completely to him, while that freaked her out she couldn't regret it, not even a single bit. Killian showed her that sometimes it's okay to be vulnerable, to trust people, to fall. And she was falling, hard and fast but she wasn't afraid, she knew he would be there to catch her, always.

"Earth to Emma," Ruby said and Emma looked down a bit guilty.

"Sorry, girls, just lost myself in thought," she apologized.

"Oh, so last night was _that_ good," the wolf girl said, Belle giggled and both Emma and Mary Margaret blushed.

Emma avoided her mother's reprehensive look, directing her attention to Ruby. "The date was good, yes," she said simply, giving Ruby a murderous look.

"Emma, we already know that! Tell us something more!" Belle said and Ruby nodded, Mary Margaret still looked uncomfortable and Emma could see that she wasn't even trying; she had a harsh expression on, looking at her hands, playing with her ring.

"He was a perfect gentleman; we got to know each other better and…"

Before she could continue Ruby gave her a mischievous grin and said. "How _better_ you got to know each other?"

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret exploded and everyone looked at her and she became really embarrassed. After some awkward silence she excused herself. "It was lovely today, ladies. But I'm afraid I have to check on my other baby, excuse me," she said, already getting up, and quickly leaving the place.

Emma was speechless for a while, she felt the tension before but didn't think her mother would just get up and leave.

The other girls just looked at her apologetically. Emma smiled at them and when she was about to say something Belle spoke first. "We're very sorry, Emma, we didn't mean to alarm her, or you."

"Nah, it's fine, I think it's new and strange, all of… this," Emma said gesturing to the air.

"On the bright side, you can spill everything now, and I mean _everything_, Emma," Ruby said grinning.

Emma laughed and started to tell more 'spicy' details.

CSCSCSCS

Emma arrived at the loft some time later, while talking to her friends she decided that she needed to have a conversation with her mom.

"Mom!" she called and immediately regretted, since her brother could be asleep.

"In here," her mother's small voice came from her bed. Emma walked over her mother. "Just be a bit quieter, honey, you could wake your brother up," she said, swinging lightly the baby in her lap, then affectionately put him in his crib.

"I think we should talk," they both said at the same time, after walking towards the kitchen.

"Emma, please let me say this first," Mary Margaret said and Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have left. It's just" she stopped for a moment, caressing Emma's hair. "It looks like I just got you back after all of those years apart; you're my little girl, Emma. I don't want to lose you when I just got you back," she said, holding back tears.

"Mom, look at me. You're not gonna lose me, but I'm not some little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman, I…"

"That's the problem, Emma; you never got the chance to be my little girl. And I just miss it, I wish so much we could have that," she said crying and holding her daughter's head in between her hands.

Emma smiled sadly. "Yeah, I wished we could but the truth is that we didn't. What we did have was a friendship that got lost in between curses and portals."

"Emma…"

"No, let me finish, I miss something too, but I miss something real, something that we had. I love you, mom, but I miss my friend, I miss Mary Margaret and I know we can't have that back, but we can't have a normal mother and daughter relationship either," she said in a broken tone, holding back tears.

Mary Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes, I guess you're right, Emma. I love you too, with all my heart, I do," she paused a bit. "And I think every healthy mother and daughter relationship begins with a friendship," she said smiling, causing Emma to smile too.

"Now how about you tell me how your date went?" she said and Emma laughed, relieved. She could see her mother wasn't really comfortable with the subject but at least she was trying and that was everything she could ask for.

**Reviews are always appreciated; also feel free to leave me a prompt. Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews! **


	6. A quite particular wedding

** "****A quite particular wedding"**

**Summary: Killian wants to do something special to Emma in their wedding day, and for that he decides to make a different honor for her; he will dance a rather special playlist, alongside with his best men: David, Robin, Henry, Will and Victor.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC. Also, this fanfic was inspired by a video I saw on facebook (search my tumblr _once-upon-a-captain-swan_ or ask me for the link), and this video it's not mine and I am in no form related to the couple nor the person who posted it. Lastly, I don't own any of the songs used in this fic.**

**Rated: T**

**Ps: Thank you for all the follows/favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was finally the so waited day, which the union between the town's savior, Emma Swan, and the former pirate captain, Killian Jones, would occur. And just like everything in Storybrooke the wedding would be anything but normal.<p>

Since Killian's proposal to Emma, a couple of weeks prior, he had been searching for a way to make their wedding unique, special, just like his Swan was. And with Henry's help he finally had an idea: he was going to dance for her, well he and his groom's man; David (the prince reluctantly accepted, still having problems to accept his little girl's wedding), Henry, Robin, Victor and Will.

They've been rehearsing the choreography for two weeks, every day, no missing.

Emma was a little suspicious but decided to let it be, she was so involved with the details of the big ceremony her mother wanted to make that she barely had time for anything else.

The wedding per se happened on the beach and it was a very emotional one, Emma and Killian's vows were extremely touching, which made almost all of the guests start to cry, including the bride's father that still had puffy red eyes but denied he shed one tear.

It was time for the party to begin. The celebration took place at the Rabbit Hole; the whole space was covered with a lot of tables, organized in different sides of the dance floor, flowers vases and candles, everything in light blue and white.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our love birds, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Ruby, the party's DJ, announced as the couple entered the place, hand in hand, welcomed by a plethora of applauses, heading to the center of the room (the dance floor) to properly start the party.

The couple arrived at the dance floor and Emma greeted Ruby, as Killian gently took the microphone from the wolf girl.

"Uh, hello everyone," Killian said rather awkwardly, having a slight difficulty with the mic. "I'm really grateful for everyone present here, in this happy day, it's an honor to call this gorgeous lass my wife and share all of our special day with those we care about," he said, smiling and Emma nodded at him, the grip in his hand getting stronger. "As you all know, I wasn't always the best version of myself, I was once a villain and Emma, my love, my wife, made me realize that's more to life than hatred and vengeance. She made me want to be a good man, worthy of her love, she made me feel adored, special, and for that I will be eternally grateful so I decided to do a little thing, just for her, to make her feel just how much I love her, just how much an unique, bloody brilliant lass she is, not that I don't try to do this every day, but well, you'll see," he said, scratching behind his ear. "Now, where are my best men? I'd like to call my best mates: Dave, Robin, Will, Victor and Henry, come on up!"

The five men quickly poisoned themselves in the dance floor, all of them greeting and complementing Emma before that, huge smiles on all of their faces.

"I wanted to do some new, and with some digging and with the help of a certain someone," Killian began to say and put an arm around Henry's body. "This someone, whom I have the honor to call my son, we decided to do a bit of a dancing for the lovely bride," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

The expression on her face was a mixture between shock, anxiety and happiness. "Killian, what's this?" she whispered only for him to hear, as he led her to a chair, located just outside of the dance floor, in the middle, which made whoever was sitting there have a perfect vision of the whole thing.

"Do you trust me, Emma?"

"Yes."

"Then take a leap of faith, will you?" he said and sat her in the chair, dropping a kiss in her forehead and heading to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ready?" Ruby asked but didn't give time for anyone to answer. "Alright, guys, let's see what those idiots have in store for us! One, two, three, four, five, let's go!" she said and pressed play to the first song of the mix.

_Yes!  
>It's so crazy right now!<br>Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee  
>It's ya boy, young<em>

The first lyrics rolled up as all the boys made moves to cheer the guests, who promptly attended, making a lot of noise, especially the feminine part of those invited.

_You ready?  
>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Yea, history in the making  
>Part 2, it's so crazy right now<em>

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
>I touch on you more and more every time<br>When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
>Call your name two or three times in a row<br>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<br>'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
>Just how your love your doing no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<br>Looking so crazy in love's_  
>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love<p>

As the lyrics went by, Emma almost couldn't believe the sight in front of her. All of the men were dancing in perfect sync with the sound of Beyoncé. Killian was in the middle, Henry, David and Whale in one of his sides, Robin and Will in the other.

Not only was the choreography in perfect sync but also mesmerizing, she couldn't look away even if she tried. She was pretty sure all of Storybrooke feminine, and some of the masculine, population was enjoying very much the show, which involved bouncing, swinging hips, head movements, and hands all over their own bodies.

It was not every day you got to see Captain Hook, Prince Charming, Robin Hood, Frankenstein's doctor, the Knave of Hearts and your son dancing just for you, she thought, she had to enjoy the best of it.

They turned their back to Emma, facing Ruby, and started to shake one hand in each time, waiting for the next music to start.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>The other boys don't know how to act (yeah)<br>I think it's special what's behind your back (yeah)  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)<em>

_(Take em' to the bridge)_

That one overwhelmed her even more, she must confess the air was getting thinner and thinner every passing second; she couldn't handle seeing Killian dancing all those sexy lines for her.

The boys gathered in a small circle in the left side of the dance floor, making a line and Emma was confused for a moment but then Victor approached her, dancing rather suggestively close of her and she got in the play, swinging her body and getting her hands up, shaking them up and down, their little moment gathered bitter looks from David, Killian and Ruby.

Victor left and Robin came to dance in front of her, he wasn't as bold as the doctor, but he was just as good, doing some twisting and bouncing. Once again Emma got into the play and accompanied Robin's dancing, making all the moves she could while sitting in the chair.

Will approached her and made elaborated dance steps, getting approving shouts of everyone and claps from the bride.

Just as Will left, her father came and gave his best. Of course he wasn't dancing suggestively like the others but he was a quite talent (and rather awkward) dancer. His strange and adorable movements put an even bigger smile on Emma's face and won crazy shouts of her mother.

It was Henry's time, he already was a teenager, but he was rather shy about those things, so he preferred to just grab his phone and take a picture of his mom, commenting on how beautiful she looked. Emma couldn't resist and gave him a slight kiss in the cheek, murmuring some cute grateful words.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>Them motherfuckers don't know how to act (yeah)<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
>Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)<em>

_(Take em' to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe (aha)  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave (aha)  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (aha)<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way (aha)_

It was finally Killian's time, he supported his two hands (he got his left hand back a few time after the whole 'back to the future' adventure) in her legs and got dangerously close of her, slightly thrusting his hips on her legs, and she responded getting even closer to him, jerking her chest towards him, shaking her body according to the beat of the music.

After some moves he had to go back to dance floor.

The whole moment gleaned a disappointed look from David. "Don't test me, pirate!" he shouted and Killian gave him a 'sorry not sorry' look.

Emma, and everyone, laughed at her boys' silliness and then focused their attention in the dance again.

Suddenly, all the boys began to jump animatedly in a fun choreography as the next music started.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
>Meant for someone else but not for me<br>Oh, love was out to get me  
>That's the way it seems<br>Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

The speakers song the lyrics and the boys pretend to be alone and sad, Killian even pouted, gleaning a laugh from the audience and the bride.

_Then I saw her face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace  
>Of doubt in my mind.<br>I'm in love  
>(Ooh)<br>I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
>If I tried<em>

The boys engaged in a nice and synchronized dance in pairs: Killian and Henry, David and Victor, Robin and Will. Their action didn't last long, soon another song was starting.

_It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

The first lyrics of the last music started to roll, and as they started to dance, Emma couldn't pay attention to it. Until that moment she was enjoying herself and having fun. She didn't even realize what Killian had organized for her, nor did she pay attention to the lyrics and the reality.

Killian, her true love, her soul mate was now her _husband_ and he was doing a freaking dance, just for her, not only him, all of his best men. She couldn't believe her eyes, even after all these time she still didn't know what he saw in her, the lost girl, she didn't know how he could love her so much, how he made her feel so special, so cherished.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Tears were accumulating in her eyes and suddenly he appeared in front of her, on his knees, with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand, a dashing smile in his lips but what got her wasn't any of that, it was the love shining from his two blue orbs, his devotion for her.

She couldn't hold it any longer so she let the tears fall, tears of happiness, of love, her unconditional love for him.

She gave him a chaste kiss and he wiped away her tears, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," she murmured. "Thank you," she said and he knew it wasn't just for the dance, sure that was one of the reasons, but not the only one, she was thanking him for everything, for being there, for not giving up on her, for not being perfect, but being enough for her, just for her.

"You're welcome, my love," he gave her a chaste kiss, "I love you, too, so very much, Emma" he said, giving her another innocent kiss.

They were so lost in the moment they didn't even realize everyone glaring at them.

"Let's hear it for the groom and his groom's men!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Now, now, love birds, I know you're so adorably in love, but it's time for the father and daughter dance, besides you'll have much time to show your passion in the honeymoon," she winked. "People of Storybrooke, let's cheer for Emma and David!"

David approached the couple and took Emma's hand in his, glancing at the pirate, that only smiled and nodded in approval.

The soft melody of the music began to play and Emma comfortably adjusted herself in her father's arms, dancing slowly according to music, letting her dad guide her.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love your alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<br>I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<br>Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Emma smiled and leaned her head on David's shoulder, enjoying the moment. Laughing at the truthiness in those words, David was an overprotective dad, he loved her, she was his little girl in his mind and she knew she meant a lot to him, but of course he knew she loved Killian, he wanted her to be happy and he knew the captain did that, so he would let her be happy with him.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<em>

Emma was feeling the tears gather in her eyes, again. Even after some years she still couldn't believe she was part of all that, she was part of a family, a family that loved her completely.

She lifted her eyes and looked at David's grey ones, shining with tears and love for her. And she let some of her own tears fall, as she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

As the dance ended, David gave his daughter a kiss in the forehead and went to grab a microphone with Ruby.

"Emma," he began and her tears intensified. "My little girl, yes, you still are and you'll always be my little girl, I know I failed you, and that will always pain me, but I need you to know, that from the moment I first saw you, the instant I first carried you, I knew I would always love you," he paused to wipe away some of his tears and she smiled to him, not caring about her own tears. "I'm so very proud of the woman you are today, Emma, you're beautiful and strong and smart, and all I want for you it's your happiness, I know he makes you happy, but I know it's not easy, this thing you two have, true love, it's not easy but it's worth fighting for because once you found it, it could never be replaced," he said and went on to say something more, but his tears got the best of him. "Ladies and gentlemen please stand up for my lovely daughter Emma Swa, uh, Jones, and her _tolerable_ husband, Killian Jones!" he managed to finish and went to hug his girl, at the same time that the groom approached them.

"I love you, Emma," he whispered in her ear, holding her little girl for far longer than necessary.

"I love you, too, Dad," she whispered back. "And, daddy," she said as he was already letting go of the embrace, letting Killian half hug her. "You didn't fail me, I couldn't ask for a better dad," he smiled and nodded, dropping one kiss on her cheek and eyeing Killian.

"Take care of my girl," he said before leaving them alone, heading towards a crying Mary Margaret.

"Always," he vowed. "Although I do believe she's capable of doing that herself, she won't do it alone, I'll always be there for her," Killian answered, but not to David, he said it looking at Emma's eyes.

"Awesome, daddy Charming!" Ruby teased. "But now it's time for the first dance of Killian and Emma as a married couple! Let's clap for our timeless duo!"

However Killian didn't start the dance, just as announced. "Emma, love, there's one last surprise for you before our dance, just stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Oh… okay," she said reluctantly.

Killian murmured some things for Ruby, the girl smiled brightly and nodded. He disappeared for a few moments before coming back with a guitar in his hand, a microphone holder already placed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Emma Swan, well it's Jones now, but you'll always be my Swan. When we met I was a vengeful pirate, a lost boy, so full of darkness and hatred, but you, you showed me that I could love again, you brought light into my life, you made the goodness I still had inside of me come out, you made me want to be a better man, worthy of your love, you made me feel loved, cherished, you always say that I broke into your walls, that I brought you home, but I think you did that to me, too, darling, you are my compass, my true north, always guiding me home, back to you," he stopped for a moment and breathed heavily, trying, in vain, to prevent the tears from falling. "Well, we already said our vows, and you know the depths of my love for you, now I'll sing a little something for you. While searching for songs for my and the boy's dance for you I found this one and I thought it fit us. Hope you like it," he said, adjusting the microphone in the holder and the guitar in his hand. "Um, it's the first time I do this in public, so bear with me," he said and started his presentation.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

Killian's melodic voice registered in her ears and she started to sob, she couldn't believe that this was real, that it was her life, her lost girl side screamed that this couldn't be real, things like that just didn't happen to her, but all she had do to was take a good look at Killian and his blue pearls to make all of her insecurities go away, he always looked at her like she was his everything, his whole world.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up <em>

As the next lyrics began to get out of Killian's lips, Emma remembered his loyalty to her, how he never gave up, even when her walls were too high, even when she was mean and pushed him away, he never gave up, he was always there for her, to support her, in the good moments and in the bad ones, offering his love for her to take.

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

But when she needed space, when she needed to be alone, he offered her space, he read her like an open book and backed away for a while, giving her the time she needed, just waiting, patiently waiting for her to be ready.

_Cos even the stars, they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worthy<br>No I won't give up_

And yes, they had a lot to learn, they had their fights and arguments, after all no one is perfect but they learned to deal with their differences and also love them, they learned to love even the ugly parts of the other, but they still had many other things to learn, an infinity of things, but they wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up, _they were worth it._

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools, the skills we've got<br>Yeah we got a lot at stake  
>And in the end, you're still my friend<br>At least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend  
>Without the world caving in<br>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
>And who I am<em>

He wasn't just someone who left her, despite her waiting and fearing that he would, he never did, he stayed in her life, he didn't let go, he held her close and made her feel special, unique, making her life better. He supported and adored her, always there for her, as a friend or as a lover, dealing with their differences and equalities, making them imperfectly perfect.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

Killian finished singing, and Emma went to hug him, crying silently into his chest. "I love you so much, Killian, thank you, and don't worry I won't give up either, we…" she said and looked at him. "We are forever, my love, it won't be easy, but true love never is, and we'll go through whatever faces us, _together."_

"Together," he agreed, kissing her passionately, guiding her to the dance floor, to the beginning of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was so fun to write! So fluffy and feelsy, I sincerely hope you liked it, feel free to tell me your thoughts about it andor leave me a cs prompt! I love reviews :)**

**The songs I used in this fic:**

**Crazy in love- Beyoncé**

**SexyBack- Justin Timberlake**

**I'm a believer- Smash Mouth**

**Marry you- Bruno Mars**

**David and Emma's dance song: I loved her first- Heartland**

**Killian's song to Emma: I won't give up- Jason Mraz**


	7. A team

**"****A team"**

**This is just a little something that I wrote based on recent spoilers, so be warned, if you didn't catch up on spoilers or you prefer not to see them you shouldn't read this! Anyway, I also tried something different in this one-shot, I wrote it in the present, I liked it, it was different and nice, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

* * *

><p>"Swan!" Killian says as Emma storms out of Granny's but she doesn't want to hear, she doesn't want to see him, so she just walks faster and ignores his cries for her.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" he says and her footsteps get heavier, faster, she doesn't want to face him, she doesn't want to face her feelings, not when she asked him something and he practically ignored her, doing exactly the opposite of what she told him, following Elsa and trying to investigate things, _alone, again._

She had asked him just that morning not to go after Elsa, not alone at least, and he had agreed with her.

Didn't he trust her?

Didn't he know just how much he means to her?

She still remembers when she found him in the woods while searching signs of Elsa with her father and Will. She still remembers the way his body was pale and cold once she saw him lying on the muddy floor of the woods, coughing and shivering. She still remembers how terrified she was; just the idea of losing him was too much, his presence was too essential on her life. She still remembers the way he told her he was fine, stubborn the way that he is, he told her not to worry about him, but she didn't listen to it, instead she made him promise that he wouldn't follow Elsa again, he promised her he wouldn't leave her, not that easy, _he promised._

And not even a day later he does that, making her frightened again. Damn him.

"Emma, wait, sweetheart!" he says and she snorts but then his arm is on her and he turns her around, making her look at him.

"What?" she asks bitterly, letting her walls up again.

"I didn't mean to do that, to hurt you, Emma, trust me," he's trying to explain himself, he tries to make her see reason, but being stubborn the way she is, she won't listen to him, of course she won't.

"You didn't mean it? If you hadn't meant it, then perhaps you wouldn't have done it!"

"Swan…"

"No, don't _Swan_ me, I asked you not to, you promised you wouldn't do it, you freaking _promised_, so don't give me this crap."

"I just wanted to help you, the town, you were out with that bloody knave and your father and I thought that maybe I could do something to help, maybe I could be more than just a stupid one-handed pirate, I just wanted to help," he says, the last phrase is out like a mere whisper, a prayer to make her understand. _I just wanted to be a hero, _that phrase it's quite explicit it in the speech, but he doesn't say it. He never says, but still she gets it, because it's him, it's her boyfriend, well sort of, she doesn't know what they are anymore, she only knows that she cares.

Goddammit, she _cares._

And she cares so much it scares her, it scares hers the way he looks at her like she's his whole world, the ways he talks to her, cherishes her. But mostly what scares her it's the thought of losing him, being without him, she can't bear it.

"Killian, I…" she begins but never gets the chance to finish her sentence, he looks at her one last time, then he makes a move on her, he practically _pounces_ on her, his mouth devouring hers, his hand and hook on her waist and then on her hair, he pulls her close, _so close_, he gives her his best, he kisses her passionately and intensely and she gives him as good as she gets, her hands on his waist too as she kisses him with equal force.

The kiss is not tender and sweet, it is warmth and fervor, but it's not like their kiss on Neverland, this one is more heated and there's so much more feelings involved, this one actually means things, it means 'I'm sorry', 'I can't lose you', and need and passion.

"I'm right here, love," he murmurs once the kiss is over and she sighs, of course he would see pass through her walls, he sees her, _Emma_, and understands her. "I'm not going anywhere, I will be here for as long as you want me to," he says, so honestly it makes her heart swell, but still she can't believe it, he had said that in the morning and look where they are now. "This time I mean it, Swan, please trust me."

She sighs and smiles, a small, sad curve of her lips. "I do, Killian, I really do."

"Good," he says and smiles too, making her heart beat faster.

"Just don't do this again, alright? We're a team now," she says and he smiles, a genuine act of happiness.

"A team? I like the sound of that," he says and his smile gets even bigger, before she knows his mouth is on hers again, savoring her, making them one, one team.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the followsfavorites and the reviews! It seriously warms my heart, feel free to leave me a review and/or a prompt, they'll probably take a while but I'll get to them. See you soon :)**

**Ps: Lbunny (guest) thanks for the support, love! And thanks for the prompt I'll write it as soon as I have time and inspiration.**

**And for the other guest reviewer, thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Ten minutes

"**Ten minutes"**

**Summary: **** Based on a prompt I got on tumblr from a lovely anon (****Hi! (: could you write a prompt, set after the finale, where Killian & Emma wake up together then David calls Emma's mobile. While she's talking, David gets suspicious about who is with her. Emma blames the tv but Killian is all like "whats a tv, Swan?" ****& they get found out!xx)**

**Rated: T (I think? It's super fluffy but there a bit of sexual implications so…)**

* * *

><p>Emma gently opens her eyes, expecting to find her alarm ringing for the thousandth time like it does every day, but instead she wakes up at chaste kisses being planted in all of her face and hair, a gentle hand caressing her cheek.<p>

"Morning, love," Killian murmurs as soon as he realizes that she's awake, and she smiles. Emma had never been the cuddling type, it was hard to be, during her relationship with Neal, they never had a proper bed, there was never a morning after, after him she only had one-night stands and she never stayed or let them stay the night, no morning after too, and with Walsh she never felt comfortable enough for cuddling, it was always more dynamic: wake up, say good morning and start yet another day.

But this time is different, with Killian things are different, she never thought she could be that happy, cuddling with no one less than bloody Captain Hook, yet she could easily get used to it, waking up at his side, cuddling until they _had_ to get up, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Good morning," she says, her voice shaky and groggy from sleep, she blinks a few times to adjust to the lights on the room and looks at him, his eyes are still closed and she can see that he's savoring the moment, toying with her blonde locks, kissing her every now and then.

The room is completely quiet, their limbs are completely tangled, from head to toe, so she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his body completely leaned against hers and his soft kisses.

Killian is doing a line of kisses from her neck to her shoulder, focusing especially on the sensitive region that neck and shoulder met, sucking the area, when her phone rings. He stops promptly and looks at her, waiting for her next move. "Let it ring," she tells him, the world could be ending for all that she cares, she wants to enjoy her pirate, just a little more.

The annoying ring (she definitely needs to changer her ring tone) keeps beeping and she sighs, it was probably the third time the person was calling, it had to be something important.

She gets her phone but she's not fast enough, as soon as she picks the mobile on her hands the call ends and she stares at the screen.

_David: 3 missed calls_

If he had the trouble to call her three times it must be something important, perhaps he had news of Elsa or someone was in danger, she has no choice but return his call, the perks of being the savior, she thinks and calls her father.

"_Emma? Is everything alright?"_ David asks, not leaving time for her even to say a hello.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says and lets a small giggle, _giggle,_ she's not one to giggle but Killian returned his ministrations a few moments earlier, he's kissing her, all of her exposed skin, fine doesn't even begin to describe what she's feeling right now.

"_Are you sure?" _her father asks suspiciously.

"Yep," she confirms and lets a little yelp when Killian kisses and sucks her neck skin, their previous cuddling position is long forgotten, he's on top of her, worshiping her.

"So bloody beautiful," Killian whispers, not really whispers, his voice is higher enough for her to perfectly listen to him and Emma wonders if David could listen him too.

"_Is there someone with you, Emma? What's going on?" _ David inquires and she focuses her attention on him, trying (and failing) to tranquilize her breathing.

"Nah, everything's fine here, dad, what about you?" she asks, and Killian snorts at the mention of her father.

"You're so gorgeous, love," he says, pulling up her tank top to kiss her belly.

"_I'm okay, I wanted to know if you could take care of Neal tomorrow night?"_

"Sure, bye."

"_No, Emma, don't hang up, are you still there? I was thinking, what do you think about Hook as a deputy, he's been pretty helpful lately and…"_

"Killian!" she screams once he moves to kiss her thighs, at her protest he smirks and stops, going back to kiss her neck instead.

"_Yeah, Killian, I'm sorry I thought you didn't mind to call him Hook," _David says, puzzled. _"So what do you think?"_

"Great idea, mate, now Emma and I have more urgent matters to take care of," Killian says and Emma freezes, she isn't really pleased with the idea of her father knowing about her sex life.

"_Emma, what's this? Did I just hear Hook?" _he says furiously.

Emma tries to think of some excuse, and she finds one rather quickly, remembering the idea that she had to show Killian what a TV was. "It's just the TV; I guess it's a bit too loud."

"_Oh, okay. I'll …"_ David begins to say his goodbye just as Killian stops and looks at her, he has a confused expression on, he turns his head to the side a bit, a deep frown on his forehead; Emma thinks he looks just like a puppy.

"What's a TV, Swan?" he asks, his voice louder than before.

Before Emma gets the chance to do anything her father starts to yell. _"Hook? What the hell are you doing with Emma at this time in the morning? Did you dare to touch her? Killian Jones, I'm going to kill you!"_

"Dad, dad, calm down, it's just…"

"_I'll be there in ten minutes, my princess, don't worry," _he says and hangs up the call, leaving Emma speechless and Killian with a huge smirk on his face.

"I always knew the prince was a perceptive sort, we could never be able to hide things from him," he says, they really aren't hiding things, just not making it very clear, the whole town knows they are a thing; her father knows they have something, but he probably doesn't and didn't have to know about their morning routine.

Killian doesn't mind at all that David is coming and goes back to his previous activities. "Killian," Emma warns him, but it's a bit difficult to argue when his mouth is doing wonders to her. "My father is coming; he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Then we better enjoy the best of it, uh?" he asks and she smiles, closing the remaining distance between them, kissing him soundly, making the best that ten minutes could offer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a tiny bit, I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm sleepy and editing just doesn't work when I'm sleepy. Feedback is always welcomed, till next time :)<strong>

**Lbunny (Guest) Sooooo sweeeeeet! OMG that's amazing.**

**Thank you, sweetheart! I hope this chapter pleased you too!**


	9. A letter to you (Not a chapter)

To my fellow readers,

I know it's been a long, long time since I updated this fanfic and I'm sorry to say that things will most likely stay like that. I'm having a lot of problems with my writing and I think you guys deserve to know that.

Writing it's just not the same for me anymore, I genuinely don't know why, but every time I try to write I nearly drive myself crazy, I've lost count of how many times I tried writing something only to end up crying; completely frustrated and hating myself and my work and I kept pushing myself more and more until I realized that this wasn't doing me any good. I want to write because I'm excited, inspired, to make me (and consequently others) happy and that just wasn't happening so after a long time of thinking and some more pushing I finally concluded that I just can't do this anymore, sorry.

I know that's really frustrating for me and for you (feel free to yell at me) but I guess it's the best option for everyone. I do hope you understand and I also hope that one day I start writing again.

On the contrary of my multi-chapter fics (I'm giving up on them) I'm leaving this up and if I do get back I'll post my work here.

Thank you for your time and patience.

Love,

Carol

(This note will be deleted when I eventually post something new)


End file.
